Devious
by Narika
Summary: Monica and Kai were supposed to have a TV dinner. Needless to say, it turned out otherwise. Rated M just to be safe.


Devious  
_By Narika_

_

* * *

_

I can't help but wonder, "How does she stay so trim?" It's really unusual considering that she loves junk food and candy, and she eats a bunch everyday and still manages to look like a babe in her bikini…not that I was carefully observing her luscious curves or tanned skin or her bouncy brea—stop right there. She is, I mean, the question is driving me crazy.

My question was answered the day she dragged me to the local baseball field. She's quick on her feet and deals a nasty curve ball and hits cracking homeruns. She's a great athlete. After tossing the ball back and forth, we went back to my place. I cooked up a batch of savory Japanese noodles while she showered. My mind was just beginning to drift to thoughts of her bare body when she commented on the noodles.

"Gosh that looks delicious! Is it done yet? Is it done yet?" she asked in anticipation.

"Um…it's…" My eyes couldn't help but wander to her body which was only clothed in a loose white towel.

She giggled as she caught me staring at her and 'accidentally' let it slip a bit.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she said while pecking my cheek. She turned around, pulling the towel up so that it almost wasn't covering her butt, and ran off to borrow some clothes from my room. Damn that enticing wench.

* * *

Why am I feeling so giddy? I didn't overdose on my candy, did I? It's not like Kai had much candy at his place anyways. I flung open his closet to steal yet another pair of his shirts and shorts when his tomato-colored face came to mind causing another burst of giggles. I'm so glad I met such a challenging opponent at the Monaco Cup who also happened to be the man I've been missing all my life. When he's not too intimidated or embarrassed by my actions, his sweet tongue showers me with compliments (mostly about my calloused, but beautiful hands) and I never fail to reward those compliments with hugs or kisses. I'm glad that Kai seems to have taken the offensive position lately, but that didn't mean I couldn't tease him. 

I dropped the towel and slipped on one of his white dress shirts, buttoned three buttons closest to the center, and pulled on the boxers I bought him last Valentine's Day with dozens of little red hearts on the silky shorts. I smirked and towel-dried my hair just slightly, tying it up loosely. Time for dinner.

* * *

A total shock. Well, not really. I had suspected that Monica was up to no good with that short towel and her little giggles. She wasn't like most girls that giggled almost all the time; Monica only giggled when she had something very devious running through her mind. 

I tried not to drop the plates as I brought it over to the table in front of the couch. She happily inhaled the smell of the food and sat down in my lap, stealing my chopsticks and eating the noodles. I grabbed the other pair of chopsticks only to have them knocked away. She picked up some noodles and held it in front of my mouth. I complied as she fed me the noodles until she deemed that it was my turn. I picked up the noodles and placed it in her mouth for her. After a few more bites, she couldn't contain her excitement. She pounced on me, saying how much she loved my cooking and how she'd never eat candy again if I cooked for her everyday. I strained to keep myself under control as she looked sincerely into my eyes. The pillow that had been supporting me slipped and I groaned as Monica fell completely against my body. Funny how our TV dinner ended without the TV ever being turned on.

* * *

I woke up feeling comfortable warmth enveloping me, and I realized it was Kai. He usually seemed so gruff, withering most people by glaring fiercely and touching his katana just slightly. He showed me a whole new side to the tough man he claimed to be, just by showing that he wasn't heartless and worked hard at conquering the difficulties of baking wondrous bread. The sweetest side of him that no one else knows about but me is that he talks in his sleep. Not only does he look very relaxed when sleeping, but he whispers random strings of compliments directed toward me. Sometimes, he even debates with himself about what to say to me. All I can say is: Kai's like candy. He's hard to crack, has more than one layer to his feelings, and is just so incredibly sweet. Did I mention how easy it is to seduce him? 


End file.
